Forty-nine Days Plus One
by SweetCarnation
Summary: 50 sentences about Ranma and Akane's relationship.


Yosh! Ready for another story?

**Disclaimer: **Is Rumiko Takahashi a master mangaka making us all suffer by NOT getting her clearly-in-love characters together? Yes. Am I a master blablabla….? No. Therefore, I am not Rumiko Takahashi in disguise. Nothing is owned.

**Author: **'Melia  
**Fandom/pairing:** Ranma ½/ Ranma&Akane  
**Words:** in-pending  
**Style: **livejournal 50 sentences, set Gamma (absolutely destroying the rules XD)

Links between themes: 23 and 26, 40 and 42

**Forty-nine Days Plus One**

01: Ring

Ring, ring, ring – a ring for each _true _fiancée (to exclude Kodachi), but who in the world said Ranma wanted a cook for a wife?

02: Hero

She was too proud to admit it, but Akane-chan would soon realize Ranma-kun was her childhood's hero… (that's what hoped Kasumi)

03: Memory

Now in old age, they couldn't help but laugh at their younger counterparts' foolishness, a time when they were proud and rash and being in love was scary.

04: Box

Each day, Akane dropped the shiny golden band ceremoniously into her mother's secret box – what would happen if a fiancée stumbled on it by accident?

05: Run

Ranma was always on run, as kid or as a teen, but sometimes, after school, he enjoyed taking things slow and staring in the corner of his eyes at his tomboyish _(cute) _fiancée.

06: Hurricane

Soaring high into the sky thanks to Mallet Air Express ©, Ranma compared Akane's anger to a hurricane – absolutely unpredictable and devastating for his poor self.

07: Wings

Wings meant angels, but for the Saotomes' only child, it meant Jusendo, a crazy bird-like God, unmoving Akane and – _("Please, Akane, I need you…")_

08: Cold

He always used the excuse of her hands being too cold to get an occasion to hold them tightly whenever they were alone – even in summer…

09: Red

Her name meant red – passion – it was lucky that it also was his favorite color (her blushing face was absolutely adorable!)

10: Drink

Drinking water was a dangerous and complicated task when he was still musing over his curse and Akane's acceptance of it.

11: Midnight

In China, on the way home, he always crawled up in her bed just before midnight to make sure she would live another day by his side.

12: Temptation

A chocolate lollipop, the newest invention in Nerima that made kids go gaga, only had a nasty side-effect on Ranma Saotome's very male body when it involved a clueless Akane Tendo.

13: View

She never saw him as anything less than a man.

14: Music

Usually, during their morning run, they would talk about everything and nothing, but ever since those wrenched iPods appeared, Ranma felt like ripping the earbuds from Akane's ears so the only music she'd hear was the music of his voice.

15: Silk

This tomboyish girl wore training gis, school uniforms, and even bathing suits in a public hotbath, but who knew it would take a small silky dress to transform Ranma into a protective, over-reacting beast.

16: Cover

He knew that since they discovered a certain other privilege of being married, nothing else would cover her better than the lewd stare of his eyes (_"Not curveless at all."_)

17: Promise

"Do ya promise to never hurt her if I let ya out?" _"Why would I hurt our mate, you idiotic human-self?"_

18: Dream

He dreamt of being able to love her openly, express himself more freely, but nothing could compare when his best dream came true. _("I…I do love you, Ranma…")_

19: Candle

Akane knew instinctively that her mother approved of her when the newest addition to the Saotome family was proud to hand over a normal-looking birthday cake without the wax melting on it to her famished husband.

20: Talent

Despite her horrible cooking, Akane had strong points – singing being one of those Ranma enjoyed, especially when she sang him a sweet lullaby while he dozed in her warm arms.

21: Silence

Knowing the young Saotome boy's tendency to put his foot in his mouth the moment he opened the latter, most of the moments they – they being the fiancés of the Tendo-Saotome family – shared were silent.

22: Journey

China proved to be Ranma's feelings greatest – and most horrible – journey.

23: Fire

She ignited a flame deep within his soul, a glow warming his Cat side and nurturing the affection (_love maybe?_) he held for her.

24: Strength

She had the strength of not being afraid of the feelings she held – instead, she embraced them fully.

25: Mask

Ranma was always open with his feelings except for two: love – which he kept secret for very obvious and dangerous reasons (read fiancées here), and anger – an emotion only tamed by Akane's gentle hands caressing his face sweetly to calm him down.

26: Ice

Had he used the Soul of Ice and locked his essence in a frigid cafe, Ranma'd have had no problem defeating Safron, but unfortunately, love ran on fire.

27: Fall

"I'm not letting ya fall, Akane. C'mon, take a step and ya'll be walking on that frigging fence."

28: Forgotten

Knowing of Shinnosuke's forgetfulness, the dark-haired martial artist wished it became a disease spreading to lovesick fools – at least he'd have Akane all for himself.

29: Dance

It was a surprise for Akane to learn Ranma sucked at dancing, but after cooing at him like a mother trying to cheer up her baby, she decided that maybe she should have left the towering teen with two left feet on the ground, _where he belonged far, faaaaar away from her abused toes._

30: Body

It wasn't a secret – Akane had a hot bod – although not a single guy in Furinkan High managed to get a glimpse of it, mindful of the whooping-of-the-year they'd get from her overprotective fiancé.

31: Sacred

The Tendo matriarch's shrine was open only for the Tendo family, but after living with them for a year and falling in love with Akane, Ranma was glad he was considered family and allowed to greet his mother-in-law.

32: Farewells

"See ya…I'll miss you too, tomboy."

33: World

The world was way too big for two lovebirds awaiting the other's return.

34: Formal

Ranma wearing a tux was a rare occasion; Akane wearing a cute, mini-dress a once in a lifetime event (_no way was he letting those bastards leer at his fiancée, special party or not_)

35: Fever

Once, he cried out her name in his sleep, truly needing her presence to be comforted, it was unfortunate that she thought that plea was attributable to his high fever.

36: Laugh

How he managed to make these corny jokes and lighten up her day was a wonder for both proud martial artist of the Anything-Goes School.

37: Lies

"I'd never love an uncute, macho-chick like you!" (_Lies, lies, lies_)

38: Forever

The priest bound them together until 'death', but both agreed that marriage was forever.

39: Overwhelmed

Can you imagine how she felt when he knelt down, eyes determined and strong, presenting her ring?

40: Whisper

"_Hey, y'know, I guess it's better if our dads never learn I sneak in here, so keep yar voice down, woudcha?"_

41: Wait

If he had to wait until he was old and impotent to confess to her, he'd rather show her right there, right now. Besides, Saotome Ranma was an impatient young man.

42: Talk

"Well, _I_ guess it'd be priceless if daddy went all 'demon-head' on you."

43: Search

"D'ya know how _much _of a pain it was to turn that big-ass forest with those huge animals, demons, whatever they are, upside down just ta see ya?"

44: Hope

If the world's faith depended on him, Akane's hope was enough to give him strength.

45: Eclipse

Akane turning into this fragile, little doll eclipsed all the joy of Ranma's life – only the shadows of despair awaited him with open and eager arms.

46: Gravity

It was as if they lived according to a gravity system working only on them – always bringing the other close.

47: Highway

Cars were fast, but tell Ranma his lovely wife cooked him dinner and he'd break any speed limit on a highway within a span of 5 seconds, more or less.

48: Unknown

Their love was hidden to outsiders, only Kasumi was given the privilege of seeing them act as a truly betrothed and happy couple.

49: Lock

The lock leading to his heart was new, strong and durable, only this: his protective shell meant nothing when she had the key, deep within her.

50: Breathe

"As cliché as that might sound, _ya're taking my breath_ _away, Akane."_


End file.
